A Blast from the Past
by The Lone Sailor
Summary: What if a sailor from today is sent forward in time? How will he impact the events of the Bloody Valentine War? Will he ever get a beer? Rated for language and violence.
1. Foul Weather

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

Chapter1: Foul Weather

Zoom, clunk, zap, zing, boom. WIN. LOSE.

"Man that was bullshit. I so had you." The bigger man said

"Yeah right, I cut your fat ass in half", replied the other man" hey it's late lets get midrats"

The big guy checked his watch. It said 2315. "Okay, comin' back up here afterward?"

"Na I'm going to bed" the other one said. They exit the room into a hallway lit with red lights.

Enter 1st person POV

_I'm tired, hungry, and dirty. I've been working 12 hour days for a fucking week and a half. _

_Chipping, sanding and painted is all I ever do now days. My one bit of off time is getting play a few rounds _

_of 'O.M.N.I. vs. ZAFT' game on this Japanese PS2 I brought in Ahkihabara. The people I work for get _

_pissed when I tell them that the ship has gone hell in a hand basket. Now I'm about to some navy chow _

_that's left over from dinner because it's the only thing to eat at this hour._

The ship was rocking violently in the 20 foot seas and 40 knot winds. _Someone with more brass on _

_his collar then brains in his head plotted our coarse thought a small inclination the weather that I call a _

_fucking typhoon. _The two men walked down the dimly lit hallway tried not fall down. They went down a

steep set of stairs. They went in two different directions.

"Hey Sosa, where are you going?" the big one called. "I'm goin' for a smoke. I'll meet you down on the

messdecks, Camphouse"said Sosa.

"Smoking is bad. No smoking!" Camphouse said jokily. He then went down the next set of stairs. Sosa

continued down the hallway. He went several doors and down another set of stairs. Though yet another

door he was outside. The wind is howling outside.

_This weather fucking sucks. Tomorrow they'll probably want to do an unrep. Good, I'll smoke the _

_last one in this pack and I have the new one in my pocket so I don't have buy another before quarters _

_tomorrow. What sucks is all I got is this cheap piece of shit lighter I found in my rack._

He stares out into the pitch blackness. Water splashes out onto the deck constantly. Lightning

flashed in the sky and thunder roared along with it. He hides in a small alcove to stay dry and keep his

balance. His cigarette dances in the air as he throws it over board, it disappear quickly in the darkness.

Rather than taking the same route he used to get outside, he walks pass door he used and exits the alcove

out onto the open deck. He feels around, as he tries to by navigate touch and memory.

Just then the ship hits a 30 foot wave. The front third of the ship lifts out of the water and rolls to

the left a few degrees. When the ship hit the water again, it takes a 30 degree roll on its left side. All over

the ship, any thing not tied down gets thrown with force. Dishes in the galley, books on desks and most

importantly people. Soon thereafter 3 people went down to sickbay. One need stitches on the back his head

for when slipped the shower. Another broke his nose when fell on the deck in his shop. And someone broke

her wrist when a door slammed shut on it. Some laughed some screamed some just stay asleep. But there

was one person who couldn't go to sickbay. He wasn't even on onboard any more. When the ship took the

roll the resulting wave reached all the way to the O2 level and partial submerged the cruiser's flight deck.

The water resided and he was gone.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. The one time I use the weather decks to get inside I fall off _

_the god damn ship. _

He swam to the surface. The torrents of rain and saltwater were there the greet him. He could see

the stern lights on the ship, they illuminated the words 'USS CHANCELLORSVILLE' in bold black

letters. They tossed along with the movement of the ship. He waved one arm as he treaded water. "HEY!

MAN OVERBOARD!" he yelled as loud as he could with the seas beating him down. His ship didn't

change coarse, it didn't blast its whistle, and the aft lookout did nothing. Wave after wave came down upon

him. The sea was an unrelenting bitch and the Sea of Japan was no different. He was lost at sea.

_That's it. I'm fucked. Their not gonna turn around pick me up. Sighs. In about 5 minutes _

_hypothermia sets in. my legs will cramp up. I'll slip into unconsciousness and die. Good thing I got that _

_400,000 dollar life insurance policy. Things can't get worse then this._

Just then a bolt of lighting struck him and everything was black. In another time, at another place,

a different ship was having smooth sailing. Except is it was though the sea of space. On the ship's bridge,

people weren't fighting their mortal enemy, ZAFT, but fatigue. The captain sat in her control in the center

of the room. She yawned. "Are there ant contacts out there?" she asked as she glanced behind her. There

was a young brown haired girl asleep at the station she was calling. "Miriallia" the captain said louder than

before. The girl woke with a start. "I know it's late and we need sleep but you have to be alert on watch.

Are there any contacts?" she said. Miriallia checked her console. "Nothing in sensor range. N-Jammer

concentration is low. The ZAFT ships that been following us are no where to be found", Miralla said

tiredly.

The door to bridge opens and a few people float in. A blond man goes to the captain's chair.

"What interesting things are going on tonight, Captain Ramius?" he said with smile and tired look on his

face. "Right now we're fighting an up hill battle to stay awake, LT La Flaga" was her reply. "We should

meet up with the 7th Lunar fleet some time soon, right?" La Flaga asked. "Yes, hopefully. It should be a

quiet night" she said lightly.

She spoke too soon. The florescent lights by the door exploded and send an arc of electricity from

the ceiling down to the floor. With the broken glass and powder came an unexpected splash of water.

Miralla shrieked when the lights blew. Then she saw somebody floating in the middle of all of it. He

bounced gently off the ceiling and started back towards the floor. Mu La Flaga jumped over Miriallia's

station. Mu looked at him. He was wearing a one piece dark blue outfit on. It was smeared with different

shades of paint. Mu was more worried about the fact he wasn't breathing. Mu didn't know proper CPR so,

he improvised. Mu raised both hands over his head, balled them into fists, and hit the guy in the chest as

hard as he could. Mu was rewarded for his quick thinking with face full of puke from the man he was

trying to save. The guy bounced a few times as he continued to empty his stomach of bile and instant ramen

and his lungs of water. Everyone on the bridge just stared at Mu and the puking guy. Captain Ramius

grabbed her loudspeaker microphone; she yelled for a medical team to the bridge, nearly waking everyone

one board. A few minutes later they arrived with a first kit and a stretcher. The ship's doctor followed

them in. They strapped the guy to the stretcher and left.

"So much for a quiet night, I'll be right back I need to wash up and change shirts." La Flaga said

to Ramius. "By all means, go ahead", the captain sighed. "What else could go wrong?" She asked herself.

A/N: Supportive criticism is much appreciated. This is my first try at fiction.


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter 2: Lost and Found.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

The next day onboard the Archangel, it was another day of transit. But it had one extra

passenger. The captain was in a spare room where man from last night was being treated.

"I've checked his condition. It appears he almost drowned, was electrocuted, and had

slight hypothermia. The water that showed up with him is saltwater." said the doctor. "So

who is he?" Asked the ship's XO, Ensign Bageil. "I went though his wallet. His name is

Erik Sosa. He is with the 'Armed Forces of the Untied States' or so his ID card tells me."

The doctor replied. "What I wanna know is where he came from?" asked LT La Flaga.

The doctor hand the man's ID card to LT La Flaga. "Look at his birthday." LT La Flaga

takes the card and flips it over. "Huh? Is this some kind of joke?" LT La Flaga said.

"What's wrong?" the captain asked. "Do you remember the old A.D. calendar? What

year in A.D. was the last year before we switched to C.E.?" LT La Flaga asked. "Why do

you ask?" the XO was confused. "I think it was about 2145 A.D." the captain said. LT La

Flaga holds up the ID card. "This guy is over 200 years old. This thing says he born in

1984." Everyone in room was in awe.

Back in modern times, it too was another day of transit aboard a different warship.

At 7:30 each morning the entire crew gathered in their respective locations about the ship

for their daily briefing. In one cramped room twenty people stood in two neat ranks

before four people; trying to keep their balance as ship was tossed around in the heavy

seas. "CF division, attention to Quarters." a man with a neat appearance and a slight

southern accent told his people. He looked between the two ranks. "Supervisors,

everybody here?" he asked. "Waters is on watch, along with Ng and Cheese" one voice

from the back said. "Where's Sosa? Somebody go and check his rack." He ordered. The

person on the end, closest to the door nodded and walked off. A short Asian woman was

the rank of lieutenant junior grade walked up and accepted a salute from the man. "At

ease people." Was all she said. Meanwhile, the one who went to check on Sosa ran into a

dead end. 'He's not in his rack, the head, or the berthing.' His thought to himself. He left

the berthing to go a fruitless search.

Twenty minutes later, CF division was still waiting for Sosa. The messenger

returned. "Did you find him?" the neat man asked. The messenger, a large tall man, said,

"No. I checked all of our spaces, the smokedeck and CIC. I can't find him anywhere." A

tall black man with the rank of senior chief petty officer shook his head and sighed. "Did

you check all the little nooks and crannies you all hide in?" he asked. The messenger

nodded, "Yes senior, even behind the LSD's." The senior chief walked over to the phone

and dialed four numbers. "Bridge, BM2." sounded across from the other end. He pressed

a small button on the handset. "This is Senior Chief Hargraves; ask the OOD if you can

pass the word 'FC3 Sosa, RADAR 3.'" He asked over the phone. "Aye, wait one." The

BM2 said. Up on the bridge the man on the phone turned around. "Officer of the Deck,

permission to pass word 'FC3 Sosa, RADAR 3'" A tall slender woman with brown hair

was holding on to a steel cable that went across the bridge as the ship rocked violently.

"Very well" she looked a little seasick The BM2 went back to the phone. "Sure thing,

Senior." then he hung up. He took out his boatswain's pipe and blows a short whistle

over the ship's announcing system. "FC3 SOSA, RADAR 3" is what all the

crewmembers heard. They waited.

CF division was send out to search again and again they came back empty

handed. They were all waiting in RADAR 3 as their leader went to talk to the XO. Five

minutes later a 'man over board' was called away. The ship was searched this time by the

entire crew. Nothing. No FC3 Sosa. They gave up and declared him lost at sea. This was

considered a normal cause in the Navy. Many were indifferent, some were saddened, and

few hated him creating a mountain of paperwork that they had to deal with.

Supportive criticism is much appreciated. This is my first try at fiction.


	3. Waking up in a new world

I don't own jack.

Chapter 3: Waking up in a New World.

On the bridge of the Archangel, a scratchy message from small formation of the

7th orbital fleet was coming. The captain was woken up from her much deserved nap to

hear it. Once the transmission was clear, a meeting place was made. The Archangel then

sent a list of refugees to the fleet. The list had all the names, country of citizenship, and

state of health. Of course, there was only one person who wasn't listed.

There was room in the ship's gravity block that was locked to everyone expect the

ship's three officers and the doctor. In this room, some strange noises could hear pressed

there ear close to the door. The room itself was dark. The only light came from an

electrocardiogram, along with the beeping that corresponded to the heart rate of the one it

was attached to. The man in the bed had been stirring restlessly for the past half an hour

and finally awoke. He scanned the dark room while squinting hard. "Where the fuck am

I?" he said in a sleepy tone. He springs to a sitting position,"Oh fuck that hurt! My whole

goddamn hurts!" he shouted out. He holds his head in his hands groaning. "Feels like a

bad hangover. How did I get here?" asked himself stupidly. He swings his legs over the

side of the bed and tries to stand. While balancing himself by holding on to bedpost, he

finds the source of the noise. "Shut the fuck up. I know am not dead. Wait a sec. I'm in a

hospital. I ain't on the ship." He tells himself. Yanking the ECG leads off, he walks from

the bed until something pulls his arm back. He looks at his right arm and follows the line

to an IV stand. He curses it and drags it with him. He searches for a light switch until he

hits his shin on a low table. "God mother fucking damnit!" he yelled. He looks at the

table to see his stuff neatly laid out. He smiles as grabs his mini Maglight. Its light gave

sight of the item he sought. He turned on the lights and saw the thing he needed the most,

an unopened pack of Marlboro red cigarettes. He grabbed the pack and hit top end against

the door several time before he took one and lit it. Surprisingly, his lighter still worked.

Outside in the hall, Miriallia was on her way to the bridge to take her shift from

Sai. She heard the banging coming from the room. She tried to open the door but it was

locked. She continued to the bridge where she found Ensign Badgiruel and Lieutenant La

Flaga talking about the 7th orbital fleet. Miriallia waited for them to finish talking.

"Excuse me." Said Miriallia. "What is it? We are discussing something very important

here." Natarle said annoyed. Mu looked at Natarle "Hey now, you have to be so rude."

Mu said dressing her down. Mu turned to Miriallia. "What's on your mind kid?" Mu

asked smiling just to spite Natarle. "I think that guy from the other night is awake. I heard

knocking from in there." Miriallia told Mu as she peeks at Natarle between blinks. Mu

put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. He looked at the helmsman,

"Neumann, take care of thing while we are gone." Mu said across the bridge. "Yes, sir"

was the only reply. "Come on, Natarle. Let go pay our guest a visit." Mu said eagerly. He

has ton questions for man. Natarle followed silently.

In the dining area of the ship, Sai had just sat with his lunch tray and took a quick

bite of something he thought was beef stew. Flay sits next to him. "When the fleet gets

here we can all go home, right?" she asked him in a worried tone. Sai swallowed what

was actually apple sauce. "Yeah, when they get here, they'll take all of us down Earth, to

Orb." He said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "I got a message form my father;

he's coming out to meet us." Flay said happily. Mu entered and Natarle stood at the

doorway. "LT. La Flaga, What are you doing?" she asked annoyed, as she crossed her

arms. As he was getting a tray, "This guy has been out cold for a day and a half. If I were

him I'd be starving woke up. Not to mention he did throw up on me." A thought popped

in to his head as looked at Flay. "I don't want scare this guy. He probably confused as it

is. Hey, you in the pink dress." "Yes?" Flay was startled by Mu. "I hate to interrupt but

could you do me a favor and bring this to the guy we found the other night." Mu asked

politely. Flay nodded and stood, "Okay." She left with the two officers. Sai quickly

finished his meal and followed them.

A few minutes later they were all standing in front of the door to the room were

their 'guest' was. "Okay, when I open the door just walk in, ask him how he's doing and

give him the tray. If he's asleep again just set it down and leave." Mu told Flay. She just

nodded. He punched some buttons on the panel next to the door and it slid open. Flay

walked in and the sight she saw would scar her for the rest of life. A grown man

scratching his bare ass thought the backless gown that he wore.

A/N: I'm trying for situational comedy effect here. How was it? The next chapters will contain the fight scenes.


	4. GUNDAM IS GREAT!

Hey I know I'm a lazy guy who claims I was busy with other things, but really I was fixing my TV's, the ones with the orange screens. Enjoy the craziness that I have made and don't sue me, I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flay just stood and watched as he scratched and scratched. He was completely oblivious to the world around him. Mu stuck his head around the corner; he tried his best not to laugh out loud at the situation. Erik finally turned around and noticed that he was not alone any more. He was surprised but not the least bit embarrassed. "Uh, a little privacy here. I mean, did you even knock?" he asked Flay annoyed. Flay let out a frustrated 'humph' and she held his tray out at an arm length, "Here". He took the tray, 'Great a stuck up bitch of a nurse'. He looked up and down while undressing her with his mind. 'She's got a nice rack and she looks like she'll give a nice blowjob, but I think she's still in high school.' He thought to himself.

He sat down on the bed and ate everything using only a spoon. After a few minutes he was finished. He put the tray aside and lit a cigarette. "Not bad for hospital food. Hey, where am I? Yokosuka? Iwakuni? Okinawa?" he asked still chewing. Flay looked at him like he had grown another head. 'What's he talking about' she thought. Outside Mu nodded at Natarle and they entered the room. He looked at the two officers and thought 'What the mother fuck are they wearing?' "How are you feeling?" Mu asked with some concern. "Fells like I got a hangover from the 7th level of hell. Where am I?" he asked as Flay picked up his tray and left. In the hallway Sai was waiting for any news. When she exited the room he walked with her the mess area. "So what happened?" Sai asked his fiancée. "He has got to be the crudest, most ill-mannered man in the world. He scratches himself in front of other people like its normal and he eats everything with a spoon like some Neanderthal. Seriously, how do you cut a piece of meat with a spoon?" she wailed aloud.

Back in the room, Mu was leaning against the wall opposite pf Erik's bed while Natarle sat in a chair. "So what's your name, stranger?" Mu asked their 'guest' casually. "Erik Sosa. And no I am not related the baseball player." He said frankly. "What's your rank, solider?" Natarle said sternly. "I'm not a solider. I'm a sailor. I don't have a rank, those are for officers. I've got a paygrade and a rate, and you must know its FC3." He snapped back at her, obliviously taking being called a solider as an insult. She didn't notice Mu rolling his eyes at her. Erik suppressed a laugh, "And what do they call you?" Erik pointed at Mu. Mu pushed himself off the wall,"I am Lieutenant Mu La Flaga and this is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. And we are on the EAS Archangel" He said and waited for his reaction. Erik took another cigarette from his pack and lit with a BIC lighter, he took a long drag. He exhaled, filling the small room with the foul smelling smoke. "Can you run that by me again? I don't think I heard you right the first time." Erik asked as took another drag. "The Earth Alliance Ship, Archangel, the newest ship in our fleet." Natarle repeated for him. Erik stopped mid-drag and forced the smoke out of his lungs. "Wait a fucking second. I'm on a goddamn ship." He looked around. "What the hell kinda ship is this? There's no machinery noise, no pipes, no cableways, and it's spacious. Wow, this place fucking awesome. But what country did you say this boat belongs to." Erik said taking another long drag. "The Earth Alliance, a collation of most of the countries on Earth, was formed because of growing tension with the PLANT government. Nine months ago war, broke out between the two nations and here we are now." Mu quickly explained. Erik took a drag that burned the cig down to the butt and stubbed out what was left on the floor. "How long was I out for?" he asked. "About two days but what is the date?" Mu asked hiding a smile. "Let's see if fell overboard on Wednesday the 7th, then today would be Saturday, right." Erik said. Mu chuckled. "I'm afraid you're little bit off there, cowboy. It's Monday September 17 C.E. 71." He pulls out Erik's ID Card."1984 was about 250 years ago." Erik's next words would shock and confuse everyone. "Danmit, I missed taco day. That's my favorite meal on boat right there especially when they got… WHAT THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL DID I GET TO THE GODDANM FURTURE! Now you got to be shiting me." Erik shouted. Natarle decided to say something, "Yes that does seem to be the case." She would have continued but however Erik had something to himself. "THANK YOU MASTER OF THE FUCKING OBVIOUS! You need to shut the fuck up, everything you've said so far has just pissed me the hell off!" Erik shouted louder than before. "Okay… I think that's enough for now. We'll have someone bring you some clean clothes. You seem to be alright, although the doc probably want to take a look at you before you start walking around." Mu said turning to leave. Natarle left first without saying a word.

Mu and Natarle both left the room. "So what do we do with him? By the way he acts I doubt he was ever in the military. He's rude; his language is harsh and improper and he didn't even address us properly." Natarle complained. "Leave him be. He's been to hell and back. He must be confused, being in a strange place and all. When you think about it, everyone he's ever known is long dead. Once he figures that out, well I don't know how he'll take it. Until then just lay off him" Mu said being serious for the first time that day. Tolle walked by, "Hey, kid. Can you get a spare set of clothes to this guy? His room is unlocked but careful when you walk in." Tolle nodded and walked to a storeroom.

Back inside the room, Erik was trying remove the IV from his arm when the doctor walked in. "Hold on there you'll hurt yourself!" the doctor ran towards him. The doctor took his arm and saw that the IV was out already. "You put a rag over it?" the doctor was confused. "Yeah, I don't want to bleed all over the place. Ya got a band-aid, Doc?" Erik said. He took out a band-aid but Erik snatched it from him and put it on. "So can I leave yet? I'm fucking starving. Shit, I could even eat the ship's curry!" Erik said. The doctor checked his breathing, reflexes, and temperature. "For someone who was electrocuted, half drowned, and half frozen you're in pretty good shape. Unless the captain says otherwise you're free to go. Didn't you just eat?" The doctor said leaving. "Yeah, but I'm hungry. I've out for what? Three days. That's nine meals I missed." Erik said to the doctor's back. As the doctor left Tolle came in.

Tolle put the pile of clothes on the bed. "Here you go." Tolle said plainly. "Thanks, kid. What's your name?" Erik said as he lit a cig. Tolle inwardly hating being called a kid, but didn't show it. "Tolle Koenig" he was trying get away for this guy as soon as possible. Tolle left him alone with his cancer stick. "I'm..." By the time he turned around Tolle was already gone. As he smoked, he tried to get dressed. He so discovered that the only thing that fit him was the T-shirt and underwear. "What do they think I'm? A 12 year old, this is shit's too small." He grabs his coveralls and boots. "At least it's dry." Now fully dressed in paint stained and salt encrusted coverall and boots, he walks out of the room.

He walked around the ship aimlessly, until he heard voice coming from a room nearby. He saw the door and approaches it. The door opened sensing his presence. He stopped and walked back out, and back in as the door opened and closed. "That's fucking awesome! Ships in the future rock!" he yelled. The room he has walked was none other then the galley. Sai, Flay, Tolle, and Kira looked at him. Different questions ran though minds. Flay whispered something to Sai. Sai then stood and asked Erik to watch his language. "Can stop saying things like that. It's rude and offensive." Sai said boldly. "What's wrong with the way I talk? If you got a fucking problem with it then you can go kill yourself." Erik said flatly. Feeling unwanted, Erik left the galley. Kira watched the confrontation. When Erik turned around to leave his read the words on his back. It was messy and written grey paint, but he was able read the words 'GUNDAM IS GREAT'.

Kira felt compelled to follow him. He has some questions for their 'guest'. Kira rounded a few corners of the ship but couldn't find where he had gone. He did hear something strange though. It sounded like someone yelling and something hitting the walls. Kira followed the sound to the observation deck, inside his found the man from earlier. He was floating upside down, flailing his arms and legs around trying to right himself. Kira offered a hand and he gladly took it. "Thanks, man. I've never tried walking without gravity before. I guess I kind of suck at it." Erik said getting back on his feet. "Don't mention it." Kira said smiling. Erik looked at him and finally recognized him for earlier. "Sorry if pissed you off. I've had a really bad day and didn't need someone bitching at me for being me." Erik said fishing out another cigarette. "Can I ask you something?" said Kira. "Sure ask away. I ain't doing jack shit." Erik said as lit up. "What does 'GUNDAM' mean and why is written on your back?" Kira asked not expecting the answer he got. Erik was looking out the window into space but he shifted his gaze the boy standing next to him. "It's a TV show. An anime actually. There's at a lot of it. I mean its been running since before I was born. Over a dozen different series, I still don't have all of them. And I guess I never will." He said between drags. After about a minute, Tori flew in and landed on Kira's shoulder. Erik looked at Kira then at Tori and back at Kira. Erik's brain was running a thousand mile an hour trying to comprehend the scene in front of him. 'This cannot be happening right here, right now! FUCK!' his mind screamed at him. But in the back of his head it was only explanation. "Kira Yamato, right? You pilot a mobile suit called the 'Strike GUNDAM' right?" Erik asked. Kira was amazed at first but he figured that someone told him. "That's right. Who told you? Was it LT La Flaga?" Kira was starting to get a funny feeling. "No, no one told me anything about the one prototype mobile suit aboard the Earth Alliance's newest warship, that escaped from an Orb colony that ZAFT attacked. I saw it on a fucking DVD!" Erik ranted on. "What does that mean?" Kira was apparently not following him. "I've seen everything. Everything that's happened up to now and everything that will happen up until the end of this war. Sorry, I haven't seen the sequel yet. Fuck, I'll prove to you. I bet you a six-pack of Asahi tall cans that Lacus Clyne is going walk around the corner and walk over in the minute." Erik sounded like a madman and finished his smoke. Kira thought he was crazy. He looked around for possible escape route in case he snapped.

No sooner then the time it took Kira to look up and down the hallway did Lacus came floating down the hallway with her Haro, Pink. Kira looked back at Erik. He didn't seem to be crazy anymore but Lacus' presence confirmed what he said. "Why hello Mr. Yamato and…Mr. Navy." Lacus greeted them sweetly. Erik looked down at his coveralls. "Um, actually my name is 'Sosa'. U.S. Navy is my organization." Erik corrected her. 'Shit. And thought blondes were dumb. Erik thought. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Sosa." She never stopped smiling. Erik turned around. "Kira, don't forget what I told you. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't get caught now." Erik said as he went though the doorway.

'Now what? I've been into the future or maybe elsewhere. I don't know how I'll get back if at all. I should try and make the best it. I hope I don't get killed off like some red shirt ensign from 'Star Trek'. Erik thought as bumped into someone and felt something soft land on his head.

Thanks for reading. Please drop a review if you got time.

Special thanks to Alatnet and Kiralover44.


End file.
